Other N
History Other N was raised by Ghetsis, as his back-up plan once his plan with his father N had failed. He believed in liberating Pokemon, and using any means to obtain his goal. When he first met Sakura, he developed a feeling that was weird to him. Thus, he followed her to see if that feeling would develop. Come Nimbasa City, he declared he had an attraction towards her and was determined to make her his queen. After many failed attempts, he finally succeeded by kidnapping her Herdier, Lily and threatened to kill her if Sakura did not join Team Plasma. However, she soon revolted and turned against him. Because of this, Other N was determined to take over Unova using the power of Reshiram, the Legendary Pokemon to revive the dead. What he was not aware was that Ghetsis had a mind control device and planned on attacking Pokemon with the hordes of Pokemon zombies. When he found out about it, he tried to stop everything, but got severely injured, along with Reshiram. Once Sakura's Darmanitan, along with the help of Victini , destroyed Ghetsis's machine, he went off to search for old Team Plasma bases and destroy them, effectively trying to eliminate any trace of Team Plasma so Unova can live in peace. One lab he stumbled upon was the P2 Lab where he learned Project G was awakened. He tried to stop it by himself, but it slaughtered all of his Pokemon, except for Reshiram. With his Legendary dragon, he fled off to Johto to ask for Sakura, who was now calling herself Jen, for help. After much sympathy, Jen took pity on him and accepted to help with much hesitation. It was revealed Project G was awakened by Ghetsis once the combined might of Victini and Reshiram stopped it. Ghetsis was now calling himself Ghetsis 2.0 and wanted revenge on both Jen and Other N. Watching the only ones in his life dying, Other N valiantly made Ghetsis immobile and allowed himself to get absorbed into The Chest Of Demons along with Ghetsis, so his partner would live. Aftermath Many people still carry a grudge towards Other N, such as Sakura's brother Naruto , Sam her Samurott, and Lily her Stoutland. They refuse to see that he has changed and he has accepted that since he admitted what he did was wrong and shouldn't be forgiven. It was revealed that he took his past wives to an asylum to get rehabilitated. They all still carry resentment towards him and are willing to scratch his face off whenever they see him. Jen is the only one revealed where she has forgiven his wrongings, and even develop feelings for him. He does feel however that he doesn't belong with Jen because of his horrid past. Pokemon *Reshiram (Given to Jen) * Zoroark (Deceased) *Carracosta (Deceased) *Arceheops (Deceased) *Klink ---> Klingklang (Deceased) *Vanilluxe (Deceased) *Purrloin (Deceased) *Pidove (Deceased) *Timburr (Deceased) *Tympole (Deceased) *Sandile (Deceased) *Scraggy (Deceased) *Darumaka (Deceased) *Sigilyph (Deceased) *Boldore (Deceased) *Ferrothorn (Deceased) *Joltik (Deceased) *Darmanitan (Deceased) *Woobat (Deceased) Trivia *There has been no signs of Jen's Zekrom 's feelings towards Other N. Perhaps because he caused her so many, sometimes lethal, problems, he carries resentment, even though he doesn't show it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rivals Category:Married Category:Divorced